thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Storm is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends/Power Rangers crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson and Dustin Brooks are three students at the Wind Ninja Academy. Their less than stellar performance and tardiness gets them the occasional lecture from their Sensei, Kanoi Watanabe. One day, the academy is attacked by Lothor, a banished ninja master and Kanoi's younger brother, who has returned to capture all ninja students. Shane, Tori and Dustin are the only three remaining students, and along with Sensei, who has been transformed into a guinea pig by Lothor, and his son Cam, retreat into the underground Ninja Ops. There, the three are given wind morphers, which allow them to transform into Wind Power Rangers and protect the city of Blue Bay Harbor from Lothor's forces. When Lothor demonstrates his ability to make his monsters grow into giants, the Rangers unleash the Ninja Zords, which could combine into the Storm Megazord and destroy monsters with its arsenal of Power Spheres, activated by special ninja power disks. Lothor again raises the stakes by sending his new allies to battle the Wind Rangers - the Thunder Rangers, Blake and Hunter Bradley, who had their own Thunder Zords. The Thunder Rangers are on a mission to destroy the Wind Rangers' Sensei, who they believed to be responsible for their parent's death, but a visit from the afterlife from Blake and Hunter's parents show them the truth - that it was Lothor who killed them, not Sensei. The Thunder Rangers see the error of their ways and join the Wind Rangers in the battle against Lothor, bringing the Thunder and Ninja Zords together to form the Thunderstorm Megazord. When the Rangers lose their powers, Cam uses the Scroll of Time to travel into the past and retrieve the Samurai Amulet, a family heirloom in the possession of his late mother, where he discovers how Lothor rose to power. Cam returns to the present and uses the amulet to become the Green Samurai Ranger, armed with the Samurai Star Megazord, which later combines with the Rangers' zords to form the Hurricane Megazord. A lost scroll would later reveal to Cam the Lightning Riff Blaster, which could summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord. In a last-ditch effort to take over the world, Lothor attempts to open the Abyss of Evil and release its evil into the world. In a final battle, he steals the Samurai Amulet and uses it to take away all of the Rangers' powers. However the wind rangers combine their inner ninja powers to overpower Lothor and throw him into the abyss. After the battle, the powerless Rangers become ninja masters at the Wind Ninja Academy. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank guest star in this series. *Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George the Steamroller, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Spiteful Brake Van, S.C. Ruffey, The Horrid Lorries, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, R2-Q5, Bobby Briggs, and the Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk) will work for Lothor in this series. *''Thomas & Friends: The Classic Series - Season 7'', The Powerpuff Girls - Season 5 and Power Rangers Ninja Storm were all released in the year, 2003. *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:TV Series Category:Action/Adventure TV Shows Category:Superhero crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas' Adventures Series